


Il Un In Salop

by tsukiyamazing



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukiyamazing/pseuds/tsukiyamazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh wants something a little more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Un In Salop

**Author's Note:**

> kill me god

Josh hummed softly, content as Chris' hands quickly traced from his nape down to his spine, shrugging off his flannel. The room was cold, as they were both lazing around on the couch before bed. They'd had a long day, and were exhausted, barely listening while the TV show mumbled words and sounds in the background of their current existence, like waves crashing upon a shore. Wrapped up in a cozy black blanket together, the blond's lips were pressed upon Josh's gently, gradually melting closer with more force. Their hands touched one another's bodies gently and sparingly, but unexpectedly, Chris lightly bit Josh's lip, eliciting a small, high-pitched moan, closer to the call of a bird than human pleasure. Chris pulled away, surprised at Josh's heightened reaction. Josh appeared to be shocked as well, head turned to the side in confusion at his own actions.

"Damn, Josh. Uh, I thought that we weren't going to do anything tonight, but that. . . well, that was hot. Are you okay if. . ." Chris stared down at Josh, letting him sit on his lap as he settled back onto the squishy grey velvet couch.

"Yeah, uh, but Chris," Josh scooted off of the larger man's lap and sat in criss-cross applesauce, fiddling with the bracelets on his right arm. "I've got. . . kind of a weird request?"

"Shoot."

Josh murmured for a moment, the light from the moon causing heavy shadowing over his already angular face. Chris sighed. He really was beautiful, but what could he be so shy about? Josh opened his mouth. "Um, well, you're always so. . . gentle and. . ." He stopped there, leaving Chris on the edge of what he was saying. Josh wasn't typically the type to be coy about what he wanted. Josh bit down on his lip and shook his head, resigning not to fulfill his "request."

"C'mon, Josh. You can't just bring it up and then not tell me."

Josh turned his cheek, thinking about how to phrase for a moment. "Uh, could you. . ." he paused, staring at the spidery blue veins up his wrists rather than into Chris' eyes. He swallowed once, as if this was something tough to get out, like choking on a candy as it melted in your throat. "Be. . . really super, like, rough with me?"

Chris sat in silence for a moment, staring at Josh who seemed to be recoiling into himself out of regret. Chris scratched his ear, blushing noticeably.

"Like. . . specifics, Josh? I'm not really sure what you mean."

Josh appeared to be in immense physical pain, trying to form words coherently. He shook his head after a moment of mortifying contemplation, leaning back on a circular pillow and rubbing his forehead exhaustedly as he sank into the plush fluff.

"I guess. . . Look, it's. . . not important." Josh stood up, hands on his knees, and attemped to escape to the bathroom for a shower. Chris stood with him, circling around to block off the door.

"Nuh-uh." Chris moved closer, backing Josh into a corner. "You're not going anywhete until you tell me what you want." He lowered his voice into a whisper as he placed his arms around Josh's waist, pressing their two bodies together. "I wanna make you feel good, babe."

Josh's eyes were wide at Chris's sudden display of dominance, obviously impressed with the way he spoke when determined, and he grinned.

"Okay, Cochise." He looked up into Chris' eyes and giggled bashfully, his mouth stretching at the corners as he stood on his tippy-toes and began murmurring into Chris' ear. "I guess. . . I want you to bite me. And well. . . spank me. Squeeze me. Call me a slut." He stepped back and stared straight up at Chris. "Dominate me."

After a shared awkward moment, both of them thinking about how bizarre the situation had become, Chris nodded nobly, as if to say, "Yes, I will do your bidding, Highness."

Josh wrapped his arms around Chris' neck and let himself be grabbed under the thighs and carried back to the couch. Once he was situated, Chris leant over Josh and began kissing his neck gently, applying more pressure as he went up to his jaw. His mouth hovered near Josh's ear for a moment, taking the chance to whisper, "You're mine." before running his hands through Josh's dark hair and nibbling at his cartilage piercings.

Josh leant into Chris' touch gingerly, loving the fact that Chris would absolutely and completely overpower him. Chris' lips pushed against Josh's own, one of Chris' hands traveling slowly down his back and cupping his ass. Chris groped him softly at first, grabbing greedily at second, pulling his head back as Josh whispered out a gentle, "Yes."

Taking that as a sign to continue, Chris rubbed his hands slowly over Josh's hips, closer to his groin. He squeezed his thighs, still clothed, before leaning back and demanding, "Take off your shirt."

Josh obliged, grabbing the hem of his black v-neck and raising it over his head. He sat bare-chested for a moment in front of Chris, turning his sunken eyes in multiple directions in an attempt to hide. However, when he felt Chris push him down, grasping his wrists and pressing them to the couch cushion, he knew he couldn't conceal anything. There in that room, breaths coming out heavily, the rustle of Chris taking off his shirt, the rush Josh felt from having all his desires exposed, it was hotter and more intense than any time they'd made love before. There could be no hiding; he was as raw and exposed as he'd ever been in his life.

And it was fantastic.

Hands slid over cool skin, each person forgetting the body the belonged to, they were so close. Chris leant over Josh's body, having his mouth stain purple and red spots all over his chest and neck. The rougher his bites got, the more Josh felt his desire grow. Chris grunted and pushed his hair back. He pulled himself down onto his knees in front of Josh, legs knelt on the cold wooden floor, knelt like a knight would before a prince. Rubbing his hands up the fabric of Josh's jeans, he carefully asked, "Is this okay?"

Josh only nodded.

Josh came closer to him, when at the same time Chris rose up onto his knees. Chris began unbuttoning Josh's pants, kissing the dark flesh above it. He slid the waist of Josh's jeans past his hips, biting his defined pelvic bones. He dragged his tongue down to Josh's hard dick, wrapping his mouth around it.

Josh let out a moan of ecstasy as soon as he felt Chris's lips around his cock. Chris began moving his mouth in a determined pattern, tongue tracing stripes up and down his cock quickly and intensely. He bobbed his head up and down over it, matching the rythm of Josh's heavy pants. Josh gripped the fabric of the couch, trying to calm his breaths, each second bringing him closer to the edge.

Chris grasped Josh's thighs with more of his strength, using them as support when he started paying more specific attention to the parts of Josh's dick. He went up and down the shaft with intent in his dragged out movement while feeling it hit the back of his throat, then puckered his lips upon the head of Josh's cock, licking around the most sensitive parts quickly. The erratic change in pace and its repetition gravely threatened Josh's manhood.

Finally, as Chris went further down on Josh's dick one more time, he came, letting out a noise somewhere between a groan and a sigh. He took in a breath, watching as Chris swallowed and wiped his mouth.

The two of them sat, breathing heavily in the dark for a moment. Chris' eyes grazed over Josh, the shadows of the room covering his bony body like a silky black curtain. Josh laughed and raised his hand to his mouth, looking coyly over his hand at Chris.

Chris stared at him, eyes darting over his gorgeous naked body. "Josh." Chris could feel the predatory instinct buried deep in his brain emerging, because by God he looked appetizing.

Josh smiled, seductively but somehow still innocently at Chris. "Chris?"

Chris stood up, taking a step back before sauntering to Josh, standing him up as well and rubbing his hands through his short curly locks. Kissing him gently on the lips, Chris started running his hands down Josh's back. "I can't believe that you'd be so dirty. . ." Chris slipped his hands lower to test his standing.

Josh smirked, hooded eyes expectant. "Well, maybe you should punish me."

Well, when he said it with that cocky whisper. . . Chris wanted to do just that.

Chris immediately responded to Josh's flirting and set him over his lap, head resting on a pillow and ass bare. Bracing himself, he set one firm slap upon Josh's ass. Josh yelped quietly, and Chris responded with concern, slipping out of the current situation. "Are you okay, babe?"

Josh laughed with a shaky breath, and Chris could feel him smile. "I'm fine. . . k-keep going."

Chris started speaking in a hushed tone, putting his mouth close to Josh's ear to get into the mood further. "Why don't you beg for it some more, slut?"

"Punish me, ple--"

Chris brought his hand back down on him, this time as he let out a long, porn-star-like moan. "You're so hot, you little slut. But you're a slut for only me, correct?"

Josh whined out a high pitched, "Y-yes!"

Chris spanked him again, resulting in Josh crying out with pleasure. "You like getting hit, don't you?" Chris worried fir hoping he wasn't going too far with the dirty talk. However, Josh responded extremely well.

"Y-Yes, I do!" 

Chris kept smacking in a steady rhythm, each hit interluded by Josh whining and moaning and pleading for more, harder. Chris decided to take it a step further. "I've something else for you, slut."

Josh purred as Chris repositioned him, ass up, face to the couch. Chris pulled his dick out, fumbling in the dark for the lube kept within the sidetable. Once found, he began preparing himself, rolling on a condom and slathering lube generously over his hard cock. Allowing himself to prepare Josh as well, he spread lube around Josh's tight entrance first, then began putting his coated fingers inside.

He started with one, pushing it inside slowly, then following with another to stretch his asshole further. He added a final finger for good measure, Josh whimpering quietly.

Finally, Chris entered his tight ass, Josh already panting like a dog in heat from being stretched so greatly. Chris began with slow, gentle pulses of his hips, his hands lightly touching Josh's defined pelvic bones as he dragged his fingertips over them. Gradually, as Josh became accustomed, Chris sped up his pace, dragging his touch up and around Josh's small ribcage, teasing his nipples occasionally.

Josh moaned with the quickened pace and touch of his sensitive zones, sounding almost like a cat mewling when he called out Chris' name. "Yeah, oh, oh my God. . . touch me more, Chris." 

Chris peppered kisses over Josh's spine, all the while slamming his cock rougher and deeper into him. Chris could feel himself getting close to cumming. "Hah. . . hah. . . Josh. . . you feel so good. Good and tight." Chris wrapped a hand around Josh's dick, jerking him off lightly to bring him closer to orgasm.

Josh almost said something, but it became animal and lost in the moan that spilled from his mouth as he came in Chris's hand. "An. . . anh!"

Upon hearing that sound, Chris came as well, filling up Josh's tight ass. Erratic breathing and sweaty face, Chris pulled out and collapsed to the side, snuggling tiny Josh into the crook of his body. They lay calmly in silence.

The moments after sex are often filled with revelations, caring, and quiet moments shared staring at one another. Tenderness and coddling after gratuitous satisfaction. Wiping a strand of curled hair out of Josh's eye, the first thing Josh said in a deep, sleepy voice was, "The couch is dirty now."

Chris laughed at Josh's priorities, a small smile on his face. "I'll just clean it tomorrow. I'm too tired."

Both of them were especially worn now. In the shower, Chris had to stop Josh from falling asleep under the warm water at least twice while he lathered shampoo into his scruffy hair. It was funny, times like these. Times where he got to take care of Josh. For someone who was usually so confident and eclectic when it came to his tastes, he could have such adorable ways in his moments of weakness.

When it came right down to it, the way Josh wanted to be fucked. . . it was all about being taken care of. Payed attention. Given special treatment. And staring at Josh's face through the dark mirage of their bedroom left pitch by the thick evening black as he mumbled out ". . . love y. . ." well. . .

Chris realized he liked this kink of Josh's more than he originally let on.

**Author's Note:**

> every day ii creep farther and farther away from jesus' light


End file.
